The present invention pertains generally to automotive type gauges and more particularly to a guage assembly for mounting to the handlebar of a motorcycle.
A problem exists in the operation of a motorcycle partly because such a vehicle requires the complete attention of the operator to the task of safe operation. Accordingly, monitoring of engine gauges is difficult and at best permits only intermittent glances at such gauges. The continued operation of a motorcycle with a malfunction of an engine or accessory component is particularly hazardous in view of the obvious consequences of sudden engine failure. Of particular concern is the loss of adequate oil pressure as may be detected initially by the gradual drop of such pressure which, if detected in time, permits safe corrective action. On the other hand, continued operation of the vehicle can result in damage to or destruction of the engine and serious consequences to the operator. Manufactures of motorcycles, for one reason or another, continue to locate engine gauges at a point remote from the operator's field of vision.
The mounting of an engine or an accessory gauge on the handlebars of a motorcycle is complicated by the fact that such handlebars are of various angular shapes and heights.